<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>wind flower by JOONZVAMP</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24890935">wind flower</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JOONZVAMP/pseuds/JOONZVAMP'>JOONZVAMP</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mamamoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(cant believe thats not a tag), Cunnilingus, Dildos, F/F, Fingerfucking, Lesbian Sex, Minor Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul, Overstimulation, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:20:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24890935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JOONZVAMP/pseuds/JOONZVAMP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>moonbyul was only trying to take her regular morning stroll when solar decided more important things needed to be taken care of</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. wind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ive never written ff before, sorry if it sucks</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>moonbyul was taking her morning jog, music blasting through her airpods as she hiked up a slope, when her phone went off. being in the music industry it wasn’t unusual for her to get emails so she opted to making it up the hill before checking to see what it was, by the time she got to the top her phone went off several more times in a row, byul was confused, so she pulled her phone out of her pocket, unlocked it and almost dropped her phone with a gasp when she saw 2 texts from solar.</p><p>solar never got up early, she was the hardest to wake up, especially on weekends, barely even moves when byul blasts music through the house speakers. so to say moonbyul was shocked was an understatement, not wasting any more time she opens them and physically chokes a bit, solar sent her a video and a sly message that says <em>‘hurry home </em><em></em><em>”. </em>moonbyul opens the video and bites down on her lips, the camera is angled right by solars’ thigh, her cunt in perfect views as her blue dildo pumps in and out of her. it’s completely covered, glistening <em>wet, </em>solar’s whimpers ring in byul’s ears. the video is around 15 seconds long, but it’s long enough to have byul <em>sprinting </em>down the hill. she wants her mouth where that dildo is and she wants it now.</p><p>it only takes about 5 minutes for moonbyul to run back, she’s panting by the time she reaches their floor and bursts through the front door almost tripping the process. she can already hear solar’s soft whimpers after she shuts the door and starts stripping before she’s even in the bedroom. she may or may not have re watched the video again on the way back, and by now she’s wet, eyes turning to saucers when she sees her perfect girlfriend all spread out on the bed.</p><p>
  <span>“byul,” she gasps, pushing down her shorts and panties in one go. moonbyul climbs up on the bed, their eyes meeting in the soft lamplight, and a smirk spreads across solar’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘took you long enough to get here,” rasps solar. her small wrist is still contorted over her bent thigh, flicking back and forth and squeezing the base of the dildo tight enough that her knuckles are red. moonbyul watches, entranced, as more fluids seem to run out around the blue object, and she doesn’t waste any more time, getting down on her front between those tan legs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“stop,” she says, pulling at solar’s wrist to stop her movements and throw the dildo somewhere else on the bed. solar is up on her elbows now, staring down at moonbyul with her wide, lust filled eyes, and that gives moonbyul the courage she (never really) needs to surge in and start licking all over solar’ beautiful thighs.</span>
</p><p>solar is so turned on - she probably already came once - that her slick is all over her thighs and down her ass, and the taste of it as moonbyul is licking it up makes her moan, her own thighs starting to feel slick from how wet she already is.</p><p>
  <span>“you drive me crazy baby,” whispers moonbyul, mouth now hovering over solar’ pussy. She knows her hot breath and her lips lightly brushing over solar’s clit will make solar squirm, and she does right on cue, breath hitching loudly. “so crazy,” moonbyul adds on before surging in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>solar lets out a low moan as moonbyul drags her tongue through solar’ folds, tongue stiffening to flick at her clit. she repeats the action but zigzags her tongue this time, her head swirling with Solar’ musky heat, her smell, taste.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>in the five years they’ve been together, moonbyul still hasn’t been able to get over eating solar out. she’s been in love with her for almost just as long, and having her spread like this still is and probably always will be moonbyul’s favorite thing. it’s the way solar’s thighs shake, her hips bucking slightly like she can’t help it. It’s her breathy moans and pleads, egging moonbyul on to keep teasing her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>and this might be moonbyul’s favorite thing too. she knows just how to rile solar up, knows just how to flick her tongue right and tease it at solar’s entrance, knowing solar will get impatient and take matters into her own hands. moonbyul loves when solar takes control, especially in this position. as moonbyul flattens her tongue and gives light licks over her girlfriends clit, she reaches her hand up and takes one of solars boobs in her hand, fingers pinching and rolling her nipple while moonbyul goes lower to tease her hole again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>solar is moaning loud now, head thrashing back and forth on the pillow. soft choked whimpers escaping, her fingers twitch in the sheets, and moonbyul knows she’s close to breaking. She keeps it up, humming lowly and rolling solars nipple again, and that’s what breaks solar.</span>
</p><p><span>“for fucks sake, you tease me too much,” solar snaps, but her fingers are still gentle in moonbyul’s hair, eyes searching moonbyul’s. moonbyul flutters her eyelashes close, lips closing around solar’s clit as she sucks and moans. “</span><em>shit byul</em>.”</p><p>
  <span>moonbyul smiles at that reaction, feeling solar’s fingers tighten in her hair as solar’s hips buck up hard. immediately moonbyul is covered in more slick, the smell heady and making squeeze her thighs together to relieve some pressure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>solar is riding up against moonbyul’s face, fingers tugging on her hair and sending jolts through her body. her movements are sloppy already, and moonbyul makes sure to keep her tongue flat and stiff for solar to rock against however she pleases. sneaking her fingers up solar’s thigh, moonbyul slowly traces the pad of her middle finger over solar’s hole before dipping it in, sinking it to the knuckle right away. solar chokes out moonbyul’s name making moon look up at the same time that she presses another finger in, curling both of them deep and watching solar’s reaction. she arches so high off the bed, her tits bouncing beautifully and hips circling frantically. moonbyul can see solar’ rosy cheeks, her eyes wide staring up at the ceiling, mouth hung open in a silent moan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>solar is close, moonbyul knows, and she keeps curling her fingers against solar’s spot, now flicking her tongue hard against her clit. solar tastes wonderful, and moonbyul hums, startling solar into looking down at her. “fuck moon,” she mutters, and moonbyul’s eyes shut tight, her own hips rocking down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>moonbyul redoubles her efforts, licking at solar incessantly, curling her fingers faster. she wants to make solar come so bad, needs it. it seems to do the trick because solar is moaning louder than she has this whole time, her thighs shaking on either side of moonbyul’s head. she’s panting, mumbling nonsense that moonbyul still seems to understand. “fuck yeah,” Solar gasps out, fingers pulling on Moonbyul’s hair harder. “fuck me so good, so fucking lovely. oh, oh <em><span>god </span></em><span>, shi-byul.”</span></p><p> </p><p>solar is the most beautiful thing to look at while she’s coming. byul keeps her eyes wide, pressing hard against solar’ clit as solar’s eyes close and her mouth drops in a loud cry. her whole body is shaking, and her tits looks like heaven. moonbyul watches, amazed at how beautiful her girlfriend is.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>moonbyul keeps her fingers still inside solar, keeps her mouth where it is even after solar comes down, and she doesn’t pull away until Solar pushes her back.</span>
</p><p>“okay, jesus,” solar pants out, her whole body still slightly shaking. she’s even more wet now, her come leaking down her thighs and getting the white sheets dark with it. Moonbyul wants to lick it all up, clean solar up and make her come again and again and <em>again. </em>even though solar looked a little spaced out she couldn’t help but-</p><p> </p><p>“you probably want to take a break but i really want to fuck you.”</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>                                                                                                            </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. flower</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>just byul making it rain <br/>please block me</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>stream hip</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>whining, solar starts thrusting her hips up , byul tuts and pulls solar up with her hands under solar’s armpits.</p>
<p>“come here baby,” she coos. solar lets herself be manhandled until she’s straddling moonbyul’s thighs. she’d nearly forgotten her own heat in her belly, and she gasps when moonbyul’s fingers flick her nipple.</p>
<p>“byul,” she pleads, rocking down but not finding the friction she needs. moonbyul continues to play with both of her nipples, ripples of pleasure shooting through solar’s body. moonbyul has made her come just from playing with her nipples before, and solar absolutely loves that, but it’s not what she wants right now.</p>
<p>moonbyul must be able to tell because she starts nipping along solar’s shoulder, up her neck, and to her earlobe to whisper, “how do you want me princess? Want me to use that blue one on you this time, maybe get a harness and fuck you from behind? I know you love that.”</p>
<p>solar shudders at the thought; she does love when moonbyul fucks her from behind, loves hearing moonbyul’ raspy voice in her ear. she’d barely last a minute, but solar wants something more intimate. shaking her head, solar gathers the energy to roll over on her back, her legs spreading wide. moonbyul lays back as well, pulling solar’s leg over her own and creeping her fingers up the inside of solar’s thigh. solar feels like she’s going crazy, feeling those fingers so close to where she needs them, whining when they dance away again. “byul,” she nearly snaps but then moonbyul’s lips are wrapping around her nipple, and two of her fingers sink deep  into solar without warning. “<em>fuck </em>!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>moonbyul doesn’t waste time in curling her fingers deep, already finding solar’s spot. solar feels useless lying there as moonbyul fucks her hard, thumb swiping over solar’s clit every so often. She doesn’t know what to do with herself, her lips open on a silent whine as pleasure shoots through her body. moonbyul’s movements are precise, like she has a goal she’s trying to reach, and if solar wasn’t already so far gone, she’d take more than two seconds to think about it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>as it is, familiar heat starts swirling in her tummy and she lifts her head to look down, locking eyes with moonbyul and letting out a groaned, “byul, fuck. i’m gonna- make me come again, yeah, <em>please </em>.” More words spill out of her mouth, Solar’s sure of it, but she can’t be damned to tell what she’s saying.</p>
<p>moonbyul’ fingers from her other hand curl in solar’s hair again, tugging her head back to expose the flesh of her neck. moonbyul’ lips bite down hard, and then she starts to suck, and solar’s eyes fly open and her limbs lash out at the pain and pleasure.</p>
<p>“come for me princess,” moonbyul growls, her thumb pressing hard to solar’s clit, fingers somehow pumping even harder inside her. that’s all it takes for solar to gasp high, pleasure crashing through her body, waves of it taking over her. her mind goes blank, and in the back of her mind she knows she’s talking, saying something to byul, but all she can focus on is the constant pressure of moonbyul’s fingers dragging out her orgasm. finally solar pushes moonbyul’s hand away, her body settling, chest rising and falling as she catches her breath. solar’s body is still tingling as she opens her eyes, noticing the sun peeking through the window as it rises. moonbyul is staring down at her, her jaw dropped open, and her eyes are sparkling so bright.</p>
<p>it makes solar blush, a lazy smile crossing her face as she moves each of her heavy limbs a bit. that’s when she feels how wet the sheets are underneath her. gasping, dolar sits up only to see that the sheets are indeed wet all over, as well as moonbyul’ hand. Her hand is soaking, and when solar drags her eyes back up to look at moonbyul, moonbyul is already staring back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“i can’t believe you squirted all over the place,” moonbyul rushes out in awe. so that’s what moonbyul was going for, solar realizes. she can probably count the amount of times she’s squirted in her lifetime on one hand, and three of those times were before she met moonbyul. it’s rare that solar does it, and she always feels a little embarrassed and a lot turned on from it. moonbyul is always amazed though.</p>
<p>“you make me fucking crazy baby,” moonbyul says, shifting around so she can wrap her arms around solar’s waist and pull her over so she’s sitting in her lap. “love making you feel good,” she mumbles before their lips catch in a fierce kiss.</p>
<p>“you’re so perfect byul,” solar whispers out, both hands coming up to cradle mooonbyuls face. she could care less about her juices all over moonbyul’s hand and now on her face. she’s making out with her girlfriend, the most wonderful woman in the world, and moonbyul couldn’t be happier. but she does get curious, pulling away to ask solar why she’s awake at this hour.</p>
<p>“you woke me up when you left this morning,” solar says between kisses, “i wanted to drag you right back to bed but i knew you’d complain after so i waited. i also knew that if i teased you a bit with that video you’d come running back early.”</p>
<p>“i’m not complaining now,” moonbyul says truthfully, pulling solar even closer. their bare fronts rub together, and the feeling of moonbyul’s bare skin on her nipple make her bite her lip. call her a brat but maybe she <em>does </em>want byul to use that strap on her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>